The Crossdresser
by sageandsol
Summary: There's a new girl in Skittery's English class, but somethings different about her.  Will Skittery find out what it is?  Crossdressing!Snitch, Slash Snittery Javid


Authors notes: Let's see, *digs in to pockets* Two pencils and pen, cellphone charger and a cell phone. No Newsies so I don't own them. The Navajo language is a very dificult language to learn, so for the most part I'm just not even putting it in. However, just for kicks I will put some words in. *grins* Oh, and Jack lived in Gallup, which if I remember correctly is on the Navajo Reservation until four years ago so he knows Navajo. Here we go...

The first time Skittery Jameson saw her it was love at first sght. She was of medium height, with short curley brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and tan skin. She had been staring at the ground, books clutched to her chest, obviously nervouse and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Is that who I think it is?" he heard his friend Jack Kelly breath in surprise before standing up from his seat and walking up to her. Their English teacher, Mr. Denton had been in the hall talking with their principal at the time so Jack had no qualms on going straight to the front of the class.

"He'd better not be thinking about two-timing me." Skittery heard David, Jack's boyfriend of three and a half years mutter under his breath but Skittery didn't reply intent on watching Jack and the new girl.

"Sinitch?" Jack asked, and the girl snapped her head up so fast it looked like it hurt, her eyes went wide in surprise and fear. "Snitch Rasmusen?"

She nodded slightly, confusion in her eyes clearing up slight, and said softly though her voice carried throgh the now silent room.

"Jack? Jacky-boy is that you?"

"Sure is." Jack said flashing Snitch a warm smile, causing David to growl softly.

"Whatcha doing here? I though you were still in Gallup." Jack asked hugging her like an old friend.

"Dad transfered here." she said returning the hug like she was drowning and Jack was the only thing to keep her a-float. "I didn't know you went here though. We just moved and I lost my cellphone so I didn't have your number. Elswise I'd called or texted you."

"Brilliant!" Jack exclaimed, looking like Christmas had come early, he sobered quickly though and asked a question in a different language, to which Snitch replied in a negative tone, hit him and gave what seemed to be an explenation. Whatever had been said caused Jack to start laughing, which Snitch responded to by hittin ghim again.

"Ok class." Mr. Denton said entering the classroom. Jack stopped laughing and sat down though he was still grinning widely, and had what seemed like tears in his eyes.

"Class this is..." Mr. Denton began but Snitch interrupted him.

"Snitch sir, but they already know that."

"Right, ok Snicch why don't you sit next to Jason. Jason raise your hand."

Skittery blinked in surprise, out of all the kids Snitch would sit next to him? Snitch grinned and made her way over to him. Skittery found it hard to concentrate during class, his mind runing from thoughts of 'Wow, she's beautiful' to 'Wait aren't I gay?' then back again. After class Snitch stood up straightening her skirt and preparing to leave when Skittery found a strand fo courage and said quickly.

"What clas do you have next? 'Cause we have study period and if you do also we can show you around."

Snitch smiled again, but there was a nervouse looki in her eyes as if she was afraid of something. Jack stood up and said something that was definantly not English and Snitch nodded.

"Yes I have study hall, if you guys don't mind I'd love it if you showed me around." David muttered something under his breath, something about not wanting a girl around who'd steal Jack's attention. Snitch's brown eyes darted from Jack to David and back again, before her face broke into a broad grin.

"Jacky-boy." she said, "You never told me." Her tone was light, teasing and warm so she obviously wasn't upset.

"I couldn't find a way to bring it up atsili." Jack replied, starting for the door.

"I thought I told you never to call me that anaai, it's bad enough you gave me Snitch as a nickname but it's unfair for you to call me atsili just because you were born three weeks earlier." Snitch complained, though she was smiling cheerfully.

"Deal with it." Jack said just as cheerfully, slinging an arm around David, who threw a triumphant look at Snitch. Snitch just shrugged much to Skittery's amuseent and followed. In the library which was where Skittery, Jack and their friends hung out Snitch was instantly surrounded. Her smile faded and she started to look uneasy but before Skittery could step in Jack intervened.

"Step back guys youre makeing Snitch uncomfortable." he said before continuing. "Snitch this is my group of friends. Skittery you sat by, David is my boyfriend, as you already know. Then we have from right to left Racetrack, Spot, Blink, Mush, Specs, Dutchy, Bumlets, Itey and Pie Eater. Guys this is Snitch she and I lived in Gallup New Mexico together."

"Nice to meet you guys." Snitch said sweetly before turning to David.

"Don't worry about me encroaching on your position as boyfriend. Jack and I are like siblings." David relaxed some giving her a small smile which she returned. Jack said something to Snitch who nodded in response.

"What language are you guys speaking?" Bumlets asked curiously.

"Navajo." Snitch said, "We grew up speaking/listening to Navajo though I'm surprised Jack remembers as much as he does."

Skittery was impressed, from what he knew about the Navajo language it was a difficult one to grasp. It was easy to mess up a word and have it mean something totally different.

"I talked to you over the phone." Jack pointed out and Snitch laughed, it sounded surprisingly masculine for a girl but somehow it fit her.

"True, true." She said.

"Hey can I talk to you alone?" Jack asked causing David to scowl.

"Sure, you might want to tell David not to worry." Snitch said then turned to Skittery. "Hey Skittery, can I leave my shlop with you?"

Skittery jumped slightly at being adressed but nodded, accepting Snitch's light grey messenger bag slightly startled by teh weight. Jack whispered something in David's ear which caused David to turn bright red and nod. When Snitch and Jack started to walk away, Skittery was struck by a sudden bout of curiosity, mouthing 'I'll be back, watch Snitch's stuff' he snuck off behind Jack and Snitch.

"Snitch are you insane?" Jack hissed, causing Skittery to raise an eyebrow.

"Maybe, but Jack it was a dare. I had to do it plus it'll be fun to hit on both the supposedly straight guys and the gay guys." Snitch's voice had dropped the feminine tone taking on a more masculine lilt.

"You are one crazy dude Snitch. Do you think you'll make it?" Jack asked laughing.

"I'll try my hardest. If I fail I won't be able to face the guys back at home." Snitch shrugged as if she didn't care.

"You sound upset about having to try your best." Jack said dryly, startling Skittery, but Jack switched back into Navajo. Frowning slightly, he probably wasn't going to get anything more out of the conversation, Skittery headed back to the group, his mind boiling with questions. Why did Snitch sound like a guy back there? What was it about hitting on supposedly straight and gay guys? He shook his head deciding to simply let life continue knowing that someday he would unravel the mystery that was Snitch. Snitch and Jack came back, Snitch looking smug and a lot less tense, what ever she had been worried about was gone. Skittery watched as the others crowded around her bombarding her with questions which she answered with ease, although every so often her eyes grew wary.

"What's your next class?" Spot asked and she frowned.

"Math, I hate it, though. It takes me about twenty times to grasp a concept." she said sourly, though before anyone could comment they were interrupted by Kyle Karanact a bully, player and the most popular guy at school.

"I heard we got a pretty new student but I didn't believe if. Now looking at you I can see the rumors are wrong, you are beautifull. " He said smirking at Snitch who seemed to be torn between laughing and running. Jack had no problem he was snickering quietly behind her.

"Your point?" she said iceily, drawing herself up to her full five feet six inches.

"Well see I'm the handsomest boy in school and you are the prettiest girl around so naturally we should be together." Kyle said.

Snitch glared at him before swearing profusely interchanging English and Navajo words that caused Jack to raise his eyebrow astonished.

"In other words if you haven't gotten it yet, no I will not go out with a mai-coh like you."

"Ouch." Jack said wincing. "Snitchy-ashkii, I think you got your point across, so why don't you settle down?" Although the words were calming, he threw a smirk at Kyle who had paled visably through the onslaught of words.

"What did that little..." Kyle began but a warning growl from Skittery, who had an idea of what he was going to say and didn't like it one bit, changed his mind on what he was going to say and finished with.

"What did she call me?"

"She called you a witch," Jack said smirking, while Snitch turned to Jack and said sweetly though with a hint of steele in her voice. "Jack must you call me Snitchy-ashkii?"

Jack nodded and replied cheerfully, "Ayoo."

"Jack, can I talk to you for a moment?" David asked as Kyle stormed away angry at being turned down.

"Sure." said Jack following David to where he and Snitch had talked before. Snitch sighed almost bitterly as she watched them go.

"I told him not to act like that." she muttered shaking her head in annoyence.

"Wit," Pie Eater broke in. "You told him to tone it down, why?"

"Because," she said irritably, "It was making David jealouse and Jack's genuinely happy being with him."

That earned her stares and she snapped. "What? Don't tell me you think _I_ like him? Ancestors, Jack's like an annai, an older brother, and I'm just his shideezhi, younger sister her protects. I think the reason Jack's acting like he is is because we haven't seen eachother in four years. 'Asides we already tried going out and it didn't work."

They stared at her, variouse degrees of shock on their faces.

"I thought Jack was gay." Racetrack said finally after gaping like a goldfish.

"He is." Snitch affirmed, but she didn't say anything else.

Skittery was about to say something when he remembered that earlier on Jack had called her something different, something that started with an A, but after a moment decided to put it with the other things that didn't make sense about Snitch. The others talked, getting Snitch sped up on all things social aided by Racetrack who always had an ear to the wall. The bell rang signalling the end of the period and everybody groand. Snitch was starting to look worried again so Skittery asked.

"Who's your math teacher?"

"Mr. Jones." She said quietly.

"Cool, I've got Mr. Paton, he's right next door so I'll show you the way. Don't worry about Jack and David, I think Davey's a bit stressed right now so he tends to react irrationaly to things that upset the status quo." He grinned as everyone picked up their things and started to disperse ignoring the flips and tumbles his stomach was doing.

"Really?" she asked sounding eager. "Great thanks."

As they headed out David and Jack caught up to them both flushed with their hair messed up. Snitch laughed at them, the same masculine laugh that seemed to fit her.

"I see you've worked things out." she commented, sounding genuinely happy for them, comfirming her earlier statement.

"I explained things." Jack said blushing. "Oh, and he knows." This caused her to pale dramtically and she began to rant in Navajo.

"Relax Snitch." David said when she paused for air. "I won't tell anyone and if it means anything I'm supporting you and am really impressed. Welcome to our school."

Snitch smiled shyly but accepted David's words before turning to Jack and saying. "You should have warned me."

Jack said appologetically, "I would'a warned you 'cept there wasn't time and Davey was starting to get real close to the answer. I'm sorry."

Snitch sighed but accepted the apologie but not before warning him that if Jack told anyone else with out Snitch's permission Snitch would inflict bodily harm on Jack.

The days passed surprisingly quickly and although there were times when Skittery felt like he was on the verge of discovering Snitch's secret it would dissapear like a puff of smoke. David had quit being jealous which caused the atmosphere in the group to lighten up, considering the group also got used to seeing Jack and Snitch talking to eachother in Navajo. Besides David and Jack, Skittery was closest to Snitch adn as he learned more about Snitch, the quirks that made her Snitch, his stomache did more acrobatics. One day Skittery pulled Jack aside and said. "I think I have a crush on Snitch."

Jack smiled t that, obviously unaware of the turmoil inside Skittery.

"Ok, then ask her out." Jack said, "It's the reason she's refused other guys. She's waiting for you."

Skittery's jaw dropped, Snitch had been asked out constantly and when it waas with in their group of friends she would pair them up but allways she said no. Racetrack was now, thanks to Snitch, going out with Spot, Blink was with Mush, Specs with Dutchy, Bumlets was actually going out with Jake, a guy in Snitch's math class and Itey was with Pie Eater. Snitch said that she had a fine tuned gay-dar and because she was new she saw the whole picture.

"But Jack." Skittery protested tryingot keep from whining. "I'm gay, and Snitch's a girl and that would mke me t least bi and and and..." he trailed off looking at Jack who suddenly looked somber.

"I warned her." He muttered before saying. "Look talk to Snitch, ask her out on a date, but promise me you won't flip out when you find out."

"I promise." Skittery said softly, Jack smiled and walked off muttering. "Stupid bet stupid snitch."

"Hey Skittery!" Snitch called and he turned to face her with a grin. "Hey Snitch, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Snitch chirped.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked, suddenly feeling nervous. Snitch seemed to be arguing with herself, but a few moments later she spoke. "Sorry Skitss, I'm afraid I'll have to say no." She paused holding up her finger to stall his comments.

"But I do know a boy who is willing to go out with you. Can I set you up with him?"

"I don't know." Skittery said hesitantly his heart breaking.

"Please do this for my sake." Snitch was practically begging something Skittery knew the usually proud teen rarely did, and that helped Skittery agree.

"Fine, what will he be wearing?"

Snitch squeeled, opened her phone and texted someone quickly. A few moments later the phone buzzed and after reading the text she said. "He'll be wearing a light green t-shirt and black slakcs, also he'll be waiting in front of Sushi Ya, you know where that is right?"

Skittery did know where it was, in fact Sushi Yas was his favorite restaurant a fact Snitch knew well. "Ok," Skittery said hesitantly "What time?"

"Any time that works for you." Snitch said smiling brightly.

"How about 7?"

"Fine with him."

That day at lunch Snitch and Jack were involved in a discussion in Navajo that looked pretty serious though no one knew what they were saying. David also wore a worried look and his gaze kept darting from Skittery to Snitch and back again. All in all it was a rather odd lunch.

* * *

Seven o'clock saw Skittery standing infront of Sushi Ya in a pair of grey pants and a light blue t-shirt scanning the people passing by.

"Excuse me," a polite familiar sounding voice said and he turned to see a small male in a light green shirt and black slacks.

"Wow," breathed the teen, his brown eyes glowing. "You are really good looking."

Skittery had to admit thata the guy was really good looking, his t-shirt was tight enough to reveal a well-toned chest while his pants hugged his lower half agreeable.

"So are you." Skittery said once his voice was working and the answer caused the boy to light up.

"Thanks." he said grinning. "I should probably introduce myself, my name is Isaac, Isaac Rasmusen." His grin turned wicked as he waited for Skittery's response. Skittery looked closely at Isaac, noting the resemblence to Snitch.

"My name is Jason, but call me Skittery." he said. "Are you and Snitch twins?"

Isaac's grin broadened resembling Snitch even more. "In a way."

"What do you mean?" Skittery asked confused. "Either you are twins or you aren't unless... are you triplets?"

Isaac laughed outright at that. "Nope but don't worry you hve until the end of the evening to figure it out."

Skittery frowned, his mind trying to figure out this new puzzle, but his stomache growled reminding him that he was hungry.

"Lets go grab some sushi." Isaac said laughing at Skittery's stomache. Isaac was, Skittery found out as the night wore on, just like Snitch which didn't help his conundrum at all. As they were heading to the movie theater Isaac's phone rang and he answered it in Navajo. As he talked to the other person, Skittery took the time to give Isaac a thorough look over. Isaac finished his conversation and gave Skittery an appologetic look.

"Sorry Jack was being an idiot. Calling me in the middle of his date with David, I hope Davey hits him."

"Why did he call you?" Skittery asked, and Isaac sighed.

"Jack believes he's my older brother even though he's only three weeks older then me. So he has decided that he must check in on me constantly.

Skittery nodded and changed the subject. "What movie do you want to see?"

Isaac shrugged, "It doesn't matter, just not horror." he said and there was that flash of Snitch in his tone and body posture.

After the movie Skittery was feeling both dissapointed and frustrated. Dissapointed because he actually was enjoying the evening and didn't want it to end. Frustrated because something was nagging him, so much that he wanted to break down and ask Isaac why he looked so similar to Snitch.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Isaac said smirking, looking up at Skittery.

"No and it's bothering me." he admitted.

"Man, I guess I was a better actor then I thought." Isaac commented. "Jacky-boy is so going to hear about it tomorrow."

Skittery stared at him in disbelief. Isaac's voice had switched to Snitch's voice and something clicked.

"You-you're Snitch!" he stammered stunned, Isaac nodded a worried look spreading across his face.

"Yest, it's me. Please don't freak out on me." he pleaded.

"How?" Skittery asked feeling week in the legs.

"It was a bet, I bet some of the guys back at home that I couldn't spend the school year pretending I was a girl. Luckily, I managed to convince them that I could do it during the school day. If I had to do it constantly I'd probably go mad."

Skittery licked his lips nervously, before asking. "So the reason you said no as a girl is..."

"I didn't want to go out with you in a lie. I wanted to date you as myself. Please don't be mad."

It made sense Skittery had to admit so when he found his voice he said. "I'm not mad I'm just surprised that's all."

Isaac or Snitch smiled in reliefe befor asking shyly. "Can I kiss you?"

* * *

End of the School Year

Snitch smiled as the last bell of the last day of school rang.

"Hey Snitch, when are you going to tell the guys the truth?" David asked gathering his books.

"At the party tonight. Skitts is pretty excited 'cause he didn't really like hiding us. Also the guys are coming up to see I made it." Snitch said smirking as he headed out the door.

"Snitch!" Skittery called jogging over to him and wrapped him in a warm embrace, over the year the two of them had become more touchy feely though not to the extent they both wished for. After a while thier friends who didn't know the truth came to accept that they were simply friends.

"Hey Skitts, ready for tonight?" Snitch asked relaxing into Skittery's arms.

"Yah, I really can't wait but I'm a little nervouse about meeting your friends. Are they all as overprotective as Jack?" Skittery said a light, loving smile curving his lips. Before Snitch could answer the intercom crackled to life. The following message was in Navajo, though the only reason Skittery knew that much was because Jack and Snitch used it a lot. Snitch meanwhile was turning an interesting shade of red and Jack was cracking up not to far away.

"I'll kill them." Snitch hissed, dropping his girls voice, breaking his girls voice adn started to stalk to the office.

"What was the message?" Skittery asked hurrying to catch up to his boyfriend.

"It's not an exact translation but they basically told me to come up to the office because they are to weak from pining after me. Also they said they'd make sure whoever I'm seeing is right for me. There's more but it's the usual big brother teasing little..." he trialed off noticing the others. Skittery grinned, he loved the way Jack teased Snitch and he couldn't wait to see Snitch's other friends. Snitch had been so irritated by the message that he hadn't been paying attention to where he was walking until he ran into someone.

"Hey watch where you're...Snitchy?" The boy, who was definantly looked Native American, light brown skin with black hair pulled back into a pony tai said.

"Justin?" Snitch asked shockeld.

"It is you!" The boy said smiling widely. "Wow and Ryan thought that we'd have to find you."

Snitch hugged the boy and Skittery was postive that Snitch had tears in his eyes.

"Justin!" Jack called running over to him a broad grin splitting his face.

"Jacky-boy that you?" Justin asked. "Snitchy told me you went here but I didn't believe her."

"I don't see why not, I'm perfectly honest." Snitch pouted.

"Justin!" a new voice called as two more boys appeared stealing the hearts of all the girls present.

"Ryan! Luke!" Snitched squeeled, still managing to sound and act like a girl.

"Snitch!" They had barely enough time to brave themselves befor Snitch threw himself at them. Skittery watched amuzed as the five friends were reunited, he especially liked the startled looks that Ryan and Luke gave Jack before they embraced.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see this day." David murmured.

"Hmm?" Skittery asked.

"Jack's crying. I guess he hasn't seen those three in a long time." David smiling. Indeed, tears were flowing down all five boys cheeks, a sight that warmed Skittery's heart.

"Skitts, come here." Snitch said, "Guy's this is Skittery, Skitts these are the three idiots who...you know."

Skittery smiled warmly as he shook their hands. "Nice to meet you guys finally. Snitch has told me all about you."

"Not all bad I hope." Luke commented.

"Of course not." Skittery said stepping back so David and the others could introduce themselves.

That night everyone gathered at Jack's house to celebrate the last day of school. Already Luke hit it off with Racetrack betting on random things and starting random poker games, much to Spot's and Ryan's amusement.

"I swear it's like Luke's found his long lost twin." Justin commented wryly.

"Oh dear we've created a monster." Snitch said groaning before standing up.

"Yo everyone I have two announcements. " he yelled and Jake who was in charge of the music turned it down. Feeling everyone's eyes on him, he nearly backed down but then Skittery crossed over to him and linked hands.

"First off Skittery and I are dating." he said smirking as his friends looked confused.

"Wait," Blink said, his one eye blinking owlishly. "I though Skittery's gay."

"He is." Snitch said dropping his girls voice. "I'm actually a boy." He turned to Justin, Ryan and Luke and said triumphantly. "I won, pay up." Then he kissed Skittery soundly on the lips. Jack started laughing and cheering while Justin grumbled in good humor.

"Just remember, thoughts are like arrows: once released, they strike their mark. Guard them well or one day you may be your own victim." Ryan said solemly, digging in his pocket and giving Snitch a check. Snitch nodded, before summing his thoughts and feelings into an old proverb.

_**"Before me peaceful, behind me peaceful, under me peaceful, over me peaceful, all around me peaceful."**_

End notes: Ayoo-yes

atsili-little brother

ashkii-boy

anaai- older brother


End file.
